


It's a Process

by MoonlightWanderer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien wants to be dom but he's forever subbing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Platonic Sex, These three share more of a bromance than anything romantic here, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWanderer/pseuds/MoonlightWanderer
Summary: Marinette stays up late one night working on an unusual commission. It's tough for her to get into the right mindset, though between Adrien and her music, she figures out what she wants to see.Alternative Summary: Adrien body appreciation and perverted threesome without removing the Adrienette that I forever have to have.





	It's a Process

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done writing for a little while, needed a break. But then my brain started having really interesting...uh thoughts. So I hammered this out. It's not perfect, kind of a freeform that I did spent the time editing a little. It's a bit rough... but so is the sex in it so there you go.

Marinette placed a pair of earbud headphones in before sitting down to her work that night. She stared for a short while at the rough beginnings of a dress she's been commissioned to design, unsure how to work it. The buyer didn't leave her particularly many details about what they wanted. Rather, they requested something new. Something original. Eye-catching. But also something influenced by Marinette. Something that showed her personal touch.

She's never had such a request before.

How was she supposed to come up with something that the buyer would like, without any other information to go by? It's like they expected a gut feeling to just... emerge from somewhere?

Some music would help, Marinette thought, then realizing that she had yet to put on a playlist. Yes, music tonight would help her mind unleash some creative energy.

But before that, she turned her attention to the boy behind her, lying in bed. Soft pants could be heard echoing their way to her ears. Marinette bit her lip. He was stroking himself, slowly, she could tell.

Before he went to bed he had asked to have sex, but she declined as she'd been a little behind on her work. She was in fact surprised he was doing this right behind her, but perhaps he thought she'd not notice due to her headphones.

He didn't know she had no music on yet.

She knew all of his sounds by now. Well, everything he was comfortable sharing at least. She knew he enjoyed toying with his cock... delaying gratification for a bigger reward later on. His hands probably were running along his thighs and chest before returning to their proper place around his length. She smiled...  _oh_   _how he loved to be touched._

His breath hitched, and Marinette swore she heard a whimper escape his lips, despite his attempts to stay quiet.

Shaking her head, she tapped on a random song from her playlist, not choosy about the particular track when all she wanted was to get  _those_  thoughts out of her head. She began sketching, using the music to guide her.

Marinette hummed quietly to herself as she added some lines detailing the length of the dress. It needed to be big— err long. Soft, and full in the top. Or maybe... that was too stereotypical. She started again. A smaller top, but with flair over the shoulders to accentuate the wearer and draw attention where it was wanted.

The music continued to move her hand into the exact strokes she desired. Picking up her pace, she gripped the pencil sideways and shaded her design a little. Quick, short lines decorated the top, then longer, more careful glides across the rest, highlighting its grace. She paused. It looked good, for a start at least.

As the song on her headphones came to a close, Marinette realised the playlist she had selected was actually one made by Luka. It was one he made as a gift for her and Adrien last holiday. He had put his heart into it, she could tell.

Every note he played was like a wave of emotion, and one could easily become swept away by the tide. It was nothing short of amazing, in her opinion. How Luka weaved his melody in such a way that could induce joy or pain into the listener at his will. He held you  _captive_. There was simply no way to resist the feelings he could pull from deep within, feelings one never even knew they were holding in.

And in a live performance, his power was only amplified. His fingers brushed against the guitar, coaxing the music from within it. Never forcing. Each note a breath... a gasp, calling out towards the one he played for... because of course, Luka always played for someone, even if it was himself. He never made music simply to show off his ability. And that is what made it so good. She could  _feel_  the music. She could feel  _him_.

Her thoughts began to drift again, and she absentmindedly doodled to the side of her design.

Adrien also listened to Luka's music. He's even been inspired to create pieces of his own on the piano upon receiving their gift. Clearly Luka had touched a part of Adrien as well.

Luka had such a way with understanding what those around him wanted. And he and Adrien, although not extremely close friends, were close enough that she was sure they'd get along if given the chance to spend more time together.

With the music still playing, Marinette couldn't hear if Adrien had since removed his clothes after getting started.

He didn't like being touched while in clothing. It just got in the way, made him sweat more, prevented his skin from brushing against soft sheets as he rocked his body to its own rhythm.

Had Luka been with him, of course he'd pick up on that fact... and simply remove them himself.

"Adrien, let yourself be a little more comfortable. Here, allow me..." Luka would remove his shirt, running his hands along Adrien's bare skin at the same time. Adrien would shudder at his touch, both from the sensation and from nerves at being handled so tenderly.

No words are necessary after that. Luka would intuitively understand what Adrien wants. The tips of his fingers would graze sensitive skin, leaving goosebumps in their trail. Tracing a line from his jaw down his chest, he'd arrive at one spot and pinch gently, inciting a cry from Adrien.  _No, that spot is too sensitive!_  But he could never say no when Luka's mouth dives to the other side and  _sucks_. Adrien's voice would surely rise as hands grip the bedding below. She knew that sound. Helpless. Needy.

Luka, being slightly larger than Adrien in overall build, could hold him in place as he squirmed in want. His mouth never leaving it's location, though his hands now would grip both Adrien's forearms, effectively pinning him to the bed. Try as he might, Adrien wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Adrien's back would arch so high, pressing himself further into Luka's touch. Knowing that he needed more, Luka would of course be torn between wanting to help, and yet wanting to elongate this blissful torture as long as possible. His tongue passes across, ever so slowly, making sure Adrien knows what's happening. Making sure Adrien is visualizing it as well, placing all of his attention on the feeling. Anticipating, not knowing when he'll pause to suck and nibble once again... but knowing that it  _will_  happen and of course once he least expects it—

Adrien's head always goes back when he's put in that state; his eyes flutter somewhere between open and shut, not sure where to go, his mind focused elsewhere. He can only take so much stimulation, and Luka can bring him right to the edge between pleasure and discomfort.

His lips would quiver as he reaches that height, completely giving into Luka's touch, his arms pressed strongly against the bed, his back arched as far as it can go.

Finally breaking his attention from Adrien's chest, Luka would sit up to remove his shirt, allowing them both to regain their breath.

Cheeks flushed, Adrien could only stare silently at such a visual. Marinette knew him. She knew he'd be too polite to ask,  _could you remove your pants too?_ He wouldn't want Luka to feel pressured. But Luka would know what's on his mind, so he'd stand up onto the floor, delicately removing his pants, leaving his boxers only barely hiding the bulge present on his front.

Would Luka want Adrien as much as Adrien surely wanted him?

Marinette wasn't sure about that, although... given the current track was playing such a sensual tune, she could only imagine that  _yes, he'd want it just as much._

 

_Tap tap tap_

Marinette's pencil hit her paper, thinking of what to add to her design. It had all the fundamentals... but it needed something else. Something... more.

_Tap tap tap_

The last song ended on her playlist. Silence once again.

Was Adrien finished already? She hadn't noticed him get up... and it wasn't like him to come and leave a mess on the sheets. He was always very neat. Contained.

It would actually be a welcome change of pace to see him let loose a little. She'd love to see that.

She didn't hear anything, yet she knew he must still be going. Her headphones were simply blocking the sound. Marinette was tempted to turn around and see for herself what he was up to, but then she'd give away the fact that she was focused on  _him_  and not her work. She didn't want to spoil the mood for him... so she decided to take a stealthier approach. With one hand holding her head as if tired, she slightly removed the ear bud, allowing better reception of what was happening behind her.

It was quiet.

 _Too_  quiet.

Maybe he really was done and she hadn't noticed?

She pondered this, still not wanting to turn around.

Perhaps he noticed her listening and stopped. Perhaps he was embarrassed.

Marinette let out a soft sigh. This was too much guessing. She wished she could simply turn around and  _know_. But the fact that he was out here, in bed, with her only on the other side of the room was completely new terrain for him. She didn't want to add to his potential uneasiness. Previously, he'd hide in the bathroom pretending that he wasn't doing what she knew he was doing.

He didn't have any issue being intimate with  _her_... so why was he like this while being intimate with himself?

She wished she could make him feel completely at ease. As if he could act without inhibition. Without reserve.

Like how he acted around Nino.

Nino had a way about him. He brought out the playful side of Adrien, similar to how he behaved around her as Chat Noir.

Her pencil idled over the paper.

Why didn't he act that same way around her? She pondered this for a moment, then acknowledged that in the end, she was glad that he had some outlet to decompress from all the structure of his day to day tasks. Glad he could get some spontaneity.

Marinette laughed to herself. Nino would probably waste no time in undressing if it were he and Adrien together.

And Adrien would probably have no problem touching himself with Nino in the room.

 _One, two, three_   _knocks_  on his door would be all that Nino would wait for before entering. If Adrien really didn't want to be disturbed, he needed to put up a sign. No sign meant fair game.

And boy wouldn't Nino be surprised if he saw Adrien lying there with a near nude Luka standing before him.

Marinette inhaled a staggered breath, attempting to compose herself before sketching with fervor the next design. A luxurious coat to accompany the dress, covering the shoulders of the wearer just so- so that it maintained modesty while it hinted at what could be beneath the surface if one dared to take the plunge.

Nino probably wasn't into fooling around with friends, but out of anyone else she knew, he was the most carefree of them all. Willing to go with the flow. Still sensitive and attuned to what those close to him thought, but up for a good time if the moment presented itself.

And if the moment did present itself?

Well...

Nino would exchange a glance at Luka, who would return with a small smile of his own. Then the two would center their gaze at Adrien, lying there, shirtless and still breathing a bit ragged.

"Go ahead, Adrien." Nino would say, knowing that his friend was clearly worked up by the loving he'd just been getting from Luka. No further elaboration was necessary, as the pair shared an unspoken bond that went beyond words.

His hands would reach down to unbuckle his belt, eyes closing as he'd turn towards the ceiling. Trying to pretend he was alone, or perhaps secretly excited that someone else was there...  _watching_.

Pulling his jeans down just enough, Adrien would reach beneath his briefs to grip his length. Each movement was careful. Adrien was always thinking about appearances after all, so here probably wouldn't be any different.

Unless...

Nino was always one to inspire confidence. Stripping from his own clothes, he would make his way closer to the bed. He would place a hand gently on his cheek, turning him so they were face to face.  _Don't worry, it's just us. Look at me, Adrien._

Adrien always had such a dreamy, dazed look in his eyes when he comes back from his own thoughts. His half-lidded expression would drift lower... far enough to see exactly what effect he had on his bro. After all, he was a  _model_ , so no one could blame Nino for getting a little worked up. He grips his length a little firmer.

Adrien's tongue would wet his lips, and he'd slide his hand up. Nino's cock would twitch, and back down the hand goes.

His gaze travels in sync with his hand, traveling back up Nino's toned body. Back down again.

Had Nino been working out? Back down again.

His eyes are looking at me.  _What do you want with me?_  Back down again.

He's so close to me. Again.

How his hand moves on its own.

It feels so good.

Again.

His hands rest on me.

Again.

His weight pressed upon me.

_Again._

My lips upon yours.

_Ah._

 

A hand upon his ceases the movement.  _Stop._

 

Marinette moved her hand back to look at a new sketch. The outfit was improved upon, certainly. But it still needed a that burst of life put into it. It needed... color! Normally she would wait to color her designs, preferring instead to show her ability through the pattern or texture of the fabrics themselves. But this design felt different. It felt, unique, a once in a lifetime opportunity if she was feeling a tad dramatic. It demanded color, and would only look correct in a specific palette.

A palette she was going to design now.

"Oh— god  _please_ — hah!"

A hushed voice muttered to himself from behind her.

Marinette's eyes widened as her hand slowed it's motion... no longer sure of what she wanted. He was supposed to  _stop_ , not finish! Suddenly she felt more aroused by the sound of him going over the edge. She'd heard it so many times before, and yet... this time he had believed her to be listening to music. Music that had been silent for the last handful of minutes.

Instead she'd been listening to  _him_.

Those petite breaths gave him away, quiet as they were. The pauses where she wasn't sure what would happen, or if that was it. Then he'd pick back up again, and she'd hear an inhale... then the tap tap tap of a marker mindlessly beating on the paper, a hitched exhale... tap tap tap again... debating if this was the right color to use...

Whose breath was she hearing again?

Blankets shuffled and Marinette scrolled her phone for another playlist. She should seriously consider creating some longer ones.

The new song guided her hand once again. Life. Color. Vibrance.

The choice was obvious. She grabbed a deep green as well as matching shades.

Green was the color of life and energy.

It was also the color of envy.

Was she that way towards her friends? Marinette shook her head, answering her own question. No. Adrien was with her, and there was no signal that Luka nor Nino was interested in him... let alone the reverse. It was all in her head.

She guided their actions.

 _She_  knew what Adrien wanted.

Not Nino. Not Luka. Her—  _Marinette_  knew.

But... she considered, as her love should be resettling to bed, a little creativity was good. And after catching those sounds only he made, she was feeling  _very creative._

Green it was.

Adrien had never given it any thought before, but he was definitely alright with two sets of hands running down his body.

One pair grabbed at his jeans, pulling them completely off his legs.

The other pair took his hands in their own, guiding them above his head. Suddenly he needed to be touched... to touch himself. He pushed back in order to grab his dick, but they were stopped by Nino pressing them back up to where he wanted them.

 _Wait._ His face turned towards his friend. A delicate sensation danced along his stomach.

 _Luka?_ Fingers snaked their way up his torso, gliding across his pecs, reminding him of how it felt when lips meet skin. Adrien shuddered at the touch and again attempted to move his arms back down.

 _Please_. Nino's hands worked their own melody along his body. One restrained him, the other wandered down to his cheek, brushing it tenderly before continuing towards his mouth, sliding across Adrien's slightly parted lips.

His lips begged to be entered. And so he placed one digit further in.

Adrien's breath left him as Nino entered at the same time as he felt Luka do the same from below. Oh _... ah._ He whined.

His sight traveled further downward, but he couldn't focus any longer on the specifics. Luka was moving his hand... he knew that much. He needed him to move faster..

Adrien's mouth closed on Nino's finger, drawing it in further. He needed to feel full. It was an unknown want within him today.  _Push into me... please?_  he silently begged.

"Not yet." It was funny how Luka knew what was on his mind.

Deep green hues decorated the jacket.

He slipped into bed, spooning himself behind Adrien, whose eyes were kept facing Nino. Adrien could play at this game too. He wrapped his tongue around the digit in his mouth and gave it a brief suck. Cute.

Nino released his grip on Adrien's hands, only to have Luka gently guide them behind his back. He ran his own hands down Adrien's arms, warming his already hot body further. Adrien dropped his jaw slightly and Nino removed his finger, moving to lace them through Adrien's hair instead.

Humming contently, Adrien leaned into the touch. He loved to be touched. It was so warm. Luka's body wrapped around his own, while Nino stood at the edge of the bed caressing his hair. Such heat. He wanted to move further into it, but Luka had such a strong hold on him.

Nino crouched so that they were eye level, only inches apart, a questioning look on his face.

Adrien smirked, then puckered his lips. He'd blow a kiss, but he didn't have control of his hands at the moment.

Still keeping a loose hold on his head, Nino straightened and guided his length to Adrien's lips. Now it was Adrien's turn to be the tease. He gave a brief touch with his tongue, smiling at the reaction he received as he did so.  _You two may have me pinned, but it's me who's in control._

Agonizingly slowly, Adrien opened his mouth, allowing Nino to enter. His tongue continued its work as Nino was slowly engulfed in wet heat. He couldn't go very deep, but Nino could see Adrien was purposely holding back. Trying to torture him.

Cute. He thought he was holding all the cards. But Luka knew better.

His free hand wandered back to Adrien's rear, teasing the entrance. Didn't he ask for more earlier?

Well...

Adrien felt something cool against his skin. A liquid gel to help Luka's hand glide more smoothly against his skin as he rimmed around his entrance. He couldn't help but close his eyes, savoring each touch. Savoring the taste in his mouth.

But then Luka moved so quickly—  _ah!_  His jaw dropped and Nino took his chance, pressing his cock deeper into Adrien's open mouth. Luka moved his finger back out, and Nino took his time before retreating. They each had their own pace, meeting all of what Adrien needed, yet reminding him that his sense of control was only an illusion. Nino's hands helped to gently push him further in and out, and his head was spinning.

Moaning into his cock, Adrien needed to speak. Nino withdrew, allowing him to beg.  _Touch me, please!_

"Not yet." said Luka. Adrien tried to break his grasp. He was so hard. Luka responded by picking up his pace.

It was Nino's turn to hold him still, to prevent him from touching himself.  _How cruel of you to make me start and then stop! This is your fault!_   _Do something about it!_

His hands were returned to the front of his body. Adrien sent a silent thank you to his bro. Eagerly, he began to move lower.

Nino pulled back on his wrists, shaking his head and muttering a  _tut tut_  softly. Upon hearing a metallic  _clink_ , he realized that Luka had stopped what he was doing. Soft feathery fabric grazed against his wrists, and before he could react, one found itself surrounded by a cozy black handcuff. A small metal chain connected it to it's still empty mate.

Slowly, Nino returned Adrien's hands to Luka, and Adrien never dropped his gaze from his friend's. A look of amused betrayal crossed his features, and he mouthed  _next time_ , before surrendering his other hand to be cuffed behind him.

All at once, Adrien let his body go limp on the sheets. He elongated his legs gracefully, and he threw his head back, hair sprawled out in all directions. Closing his eyes pitifully, he whined.

"Do what you will!" he said dramatically.

Luka looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. Nino shrugged. "It's the model in him."

_Hm, alright then._

Luka's hand traveled around Adrien's torso, and then drifted lower, as Adrien's expression quickly lost its sarcasm. Gripping him tenderly, Luka slowly caressed his side as he began to stroke.

"Turn around." he said. Adrien turned on his side, and the two friends resumed their previous places as well. Luka grinded his cock, still held in his boxers, against Adrien's ass, as he continued a slow pace with his hand. Adrien writhed in place, trying to move his hips in time with Luka, but finding it difficult with no support from his upper body. His wrists were still secured behind his back, allowing Luka to run his free hand wherever he wished.

"Where you going, bro?" Nino asked, steadying Adrien, then eyeing Luka. "That's enough of that." he muttered, shooing away the hand generously working on his pleasure, leaving Adrien once again in want.

Luka rolled over next to him, moving now to remove his last piece of clothing. Nino followed suite, tired of standing, and pressed Adrien's shoulders into the bed, straddling him.

Nino towered over his thin frame. Inch by inch, he crawled across his body, until he reached where he wanted to be. Nino didn't have to say anything. Adrien knew he wanted to pick up where they started. But this time, Adrien didn't have the luxury to tease. Suddenly, his friend's dick looked pretty big.

He had no use of arms to hold him back.

He had no way to back up.

So why'd he open his mouth?

Luka moved up to join them, again running his fingers through his blonde hair. He'd never get tired of that.

At least Nino let him breathe alright. Let him enjoy some as he used his friend's body for his own release.

Down into him he'd move, fill his mouth then come right back up, friction against his lips as Adrien hung onto him.

Down again, pressing into him. Reveling in the heat. So short lived as he comes back up.

He had to go down again, feel that tongue on his cock. Don't let go.  _Ah._

Up for air, Adrien plants a chaste kiss on him and a chill runs down his spine.

Down, forcing past his lips. Adrien gags and he pulls back. Luka kisses his cheek and he moans quietly.

It feels so good as his hips rock above him, please _again._

Again.

Try not to go too hard. But he needs it  _faster_.

He needs to be deeper. It was so difficult to keep composure.

Nino goes down and loses himself momentarily. Adrien runs along the tip of him, continuing the motion with his tongue. Drawing out his pleasure. With Nino not going anywhere, he begins to suck gently.

Hips rock again. There's less time for air. It's more urgent. It feels like there's more of him now.

Down again. It doesn't  _end_.

Back up and down.

Teeth gently scrape his dick as he thrusts.

He has to thrust.

God Adrien  _moans._

Down again.

Again.

_Again._

_"_ _Mmphf_ _..."_  Nino finishes without more than a small exhale of satisfaction, pinning Adrien beneath his cock as he empties inside him. Pulling back one last time, Adrien swallows and inhales deeply, regaining his breath.

Adrien's taken by surprise when suddenly Nino swaps places with Luka.  _What?_

Oh  _god_  Luka was bigger. He couldn't do this again.

_Don't make me do this again. I can't._

Luka rocked his hips, pressing his length against Adrien's face.

He's pinned.  _Wait._ Luka brushes against his lips... then...

He moves back and kisses him. His tongue enters instead.

The exhilaration caused by that momentary fear was so fucking  _hot._

Adrien's attention returned to his own need. He knew he wasn't going to get anything until both Nino and Luka had their literal fill. Why did he  _always_  go last?

His internal complaining ceased at the softness of how Luka handled him. Returning the kiss, he arched his back to press his chest into that of his friends.

Luka broke apart, but stayed close. His eyes were so soft and gentle. Searching for what he wanted.

He cupped his cheek. Adrien just loved that delicate touch.

But of course it would be short lived. His  _bro_  wasn't done.

Adrien felt himself being stretched. Seriously where were they getting these things to use on him from? Wasn't this  _his_  room?

It wasn't a moan, it was more of a  _growl_  that escaped his lips as Nino pressed a toy into him.

Luka responded kindly. "We just need to get you ready." Why did he speak so matter of factly...?

While the toy sat buried in him, Luka grinded his now bare dick directly against his own. He liked that.

But his hands.

"I'm getting a little  _numb_  over here." Adrien spoke up, drawing attention to the fact that his hands were still pinned behind him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Luka moved and Nino took the key out of  _somewhere_  to unlock him.

Such great friends.

Such  _dumb_  friends.

Adrien was nothing if not clever. Hands  _finally_  free, he lunged forward towards Luka. It was his...  _fucking_... turn!

Luka, stunned, wasn't ready for his advance and fell backwards into the sheets. With renewed fervor, Adrien drilled his cock against his skin, groaning so loudly.

"I told you I need to be  _touched!!"_  he exclaimed. " _Fuck_  me already!!"

That was  _not_  what he meant to say. Shit.

_Shit!_

Nino shoved him roughly off of Luka. "Adrien you impatient bastard!" A laugh erupted as he abruptly removed the toy.  _"Fuck you then!"_

Adrien struggled, but his body was wedged between Luka and Nino. Each worked to hold him in place. Each exhale was broken, anticipating what they were going to do to him. He was outnumbered, and just asked to be fucked. He just wanted to come. It's been so fucking long.

"Haven't you two had enough of me?" he asked, almost hitting his point of exhaustion.

Luka paused, whispering to him. "Don't you want this cock?"

Adrien whimpered. "That's not a fair question."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Do you want to stop?"

Adrien sat there, now freed, yet still feeling the heat from the two. Still tasting the cum on his tongue. His hips jerked forward.

"No..." he couldn't understand the words coming from his mouth. These two... they just did it for him, and he needed  _more_. "Don't stop. Keep going. I'll behave." He dropped his hold on Luka.

The three sat upright on the bed, Adrien was very aware of the two bodies surrounding him.

He wondered what was taking them so long.

Luka was just sitting there.

A glance down showed how hard he was. Was Luka going to fuck him or what?

Adrien's gaze met his friend's.  _What are you waiting for?_  Nino's hands massaged his back.

Luka's hand traveled to his erection, rubbing it sensually. God he was so,  _so fucking big._ Come  _on._

Adrien's mouth went dry. His jaw was sore, but he was considering bending over if he didn't move.  _God dammit move._

_Fuck._

Eyes were focused on his length. He needed release. Please.  _Please._

Adrien's hand again traveled downward, only to have Nino again stop him.

"Not yet." Luka muttered, voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"What are you waiting for?" Even Nino was asking.

"He's not asking." Luka said.

 _The fuck I am._ Adrien thought, brushing himself against Luka.

"Oh sorry. You know I'm not good with words." he corrected. "Adrien isn't  _begging_."

Adrien's hand again tried to move, only to be brushed away again. "Touch me!" he pleaded, voice rising.

"I don't believe you want it."

"I'm so hard, please I need it. At least let me do it." Nino pushed his hand away again..

_Stop denying me._

"Then I'll have you!" Adrien attempted to push down Luka again, forgetting that not only was he outnumbered, but Luka was larger than him and could simply force him back.

Which was exactly what he did.

Adrien's hands went against his bare chest. Luka resisted, but somehow Adrien gained the upper hand, turning him around and pinning him on his stomach.

Adrien pressed his dick against his ass. "I need you so badly." he said.

As quickly as he uttered those words, Nino's hands were upon him, holding him still. Luka turned around, a new, smouldering look in his eyes.  _You need me, hm?_

Luka clearly was reaching his limit. He grabbed Adrien's waist forcibly, throwing him back to the bed on his stomach. He pushed his weight against him. Forcing himself to be noticed. Adrien was suffocating in the sheets.  _Get off me. Touch me!_

Luka pressed harder.  _Beg._

Adrien slammed back against him.  _No!_  You want  _me!_

Nino stepped in, grabbing his hands again and bringing them above his head. Adrien screamed out. "Not fucking fair!"

"You're getting fucked, I don't care!" In the end Adrien won, even if he lost. He never begged. He never caved, no matter how fucking hard he was. He felt so,  _so_  smug, and a satisfied grin stretched along his face.

Luka's dick found its way to his ass. "I don't have time for this..." he hissed, almost angrily. He felt so impatient.

A familiar cool sensation hit him. Nino had his back. Well... he had his ass. Adrien grinned. Nino shoved a digit inside roughly,  _"Hah!!"_

"That's enough Nino. Hold him." Luka's voice sent chills down his spine. He felt a weight against his upper back as Luka positioned himself.

There was no pause. He was immediately full.

" _Oh!_ Shit Luka you're enough!" he yelled. _"Fuck!"_

"You wanted it!" he pulled back, the movement drawing a groan. He pushed back in.

Adrien squeaked. "Hh..."

Out. And in.

"Ahhh!!"

Out. Adrien moved up.

In. Not going anywhere.

Out. Nino held him down.

In. Both moaned in bliss.

Back, and forth. Luka rocked against him. Adrien wouldn't beg. Both of them came into his space. His room. His privacy.

They wanted to play, they'd do the  _work_. He'd take the  _pleasure_.

_Smack!_

"Ahh! The fuck was that!"

_Smack!!_

"That hurt!"

_Nino?!_

Another swat against his rear answered his thoughts. He couldn't move, a hand was still on his back. Another smack was followed by a thrust from Luka. He wouldn't beg.

Luka picked up the pace.

He hit just the right spot.

_Don't beg._

Luka's movements slowed.

Panting, he rested on top of him.

Finally it would be his turn.

_Smack!_

"Ah!"

A feather-light slap across his cheek was the response.

_Don't._

Hands rubbed his inner thighs.

_Don't._

"Your skin is so soft." Nino kissed his cheek.

_Smack!_

"Beg for my cock." Luka said.

"I want it! Now touch me!"

_Smack!_

_Hh— hah!!_

"He's gonna cum without being touched at this rate." Nino leaned close to Adrien's ear, nibbling softly, and whispered. "Is that what you want?"

Adrien couldn't form the words as Luka drove into him again. He shook his head.

"Then I suggest you beg,  _properly_." Luka stated.

One of these days, it was going to be  _Adrien's_  hand smacking  _both_  of their sorry asses.

But today was not that day.

Adrien couldn't assess his position, other than somewhere on the bed with Luka buried inside him. Nino seemed to pop in and out like magic, and all Adrien felt like doing was resting his head on the pillow and taking it.

"I want that dick of yours Luka. Please fuck me?"

Luka grinned. "You're so adorable."

A hand wrapped around Adrien's length and he exhaled loudly. God that felt  _delicious_. He squeaked. The hand moved strongly against him, no more playing around. He didn't try to mask the obvious pleasure in his voice as he moaned with each pass.

Back... and forth. Luka's hands were rough.

He was so deep.

Hand against his skin, back and forth, jerking him off.

His head was spinning again. He was so close. Back and forth. Again.

Nino tilted his chin up, kissing his lips hungrily. Back and forth that hand went. Back and forth caused the friction he felt on his dick.

Adrien mumbled incoherently against Nino's mouth, not really making any sense but hoping they'd figure it out. Of course Luka always seemed to know.

He went faster, that amazing back and forth. Do that again.

Of course he did. Hand pulled his skin down and up, back and forth.  _Keep going._

Nino broke their kiss as Adrien's pants came out more quickly.

_Smack!_

"Fuck!! Hh—"

Adrien shot out onto the sheets below them, whining in bliss as Luka firmly grasped his hips and thrust into him as he rode out his orgasm. He was so  _high_  and Luka was moving so  _fast_ , quivering as he released his own warmth into him.

The pair collapsed together, and Luka pulled out. Adrien's breathing was heavy and ragged, and his friends surrounded him on the bed. Helping him turn onto his back, Nino rubbed his hands along Adrien's sides tenderly, hugging him close, as Luka threaded his own fingers through his hair.

"You're so amazing, Adrien." Luka whispered into his ear. He needed to hear that. His breathing began to taper off to a more steady rate.

He felt like he was on a cloud, surrounded by warmth. Sighing, Adrien's eyes fell closed.

Nino continued to caress him, asking, "What do you need?"

"Mm..." he mumbled contently.

His skin tingled in all the places they gently touched.

"Marinette..." he whispered.

"What?"

"Marinette. Hey, come to bed."

"I am in bed."

Hm?

Marinette lifted herself off her arms, folded across her desk atop her finished design. When did she doze off?

Adrien's hand was resting on her shoulder, calling out quietly to her. Groggily, she stood from her chair.

Adrien glanced at her drawings. "Wow, those are amazing. You did a great job on them!"

Although a little disoriented, she snapped herself out of it.

"Why do you always  _hide?"_  she switched topics. She needed to ask.

"Hide?" he responded, slightly confused.

"Tonight was the first night you..." she trailed off. "Masturbated in front of you?" he finished, blinking. She was taken aback at how bluntly he said it. Shouldn't he be embarrassed?

He brought a hand to scratch his neck. "Oh, that... well, I guess I didn't want to distract you from your work. So I'd always try to go somewhere else. You are always working so hard, and me fooling around would just make it harder for you to concentrate."

"Really?! That was  _it?_  And here I was worried you thought I'd  _judge_  you! You should have said something!"

Adrien laughed. "What was I supposed to say?" he put on a different voice. "Oh, hey Marinette. I know you can't resist thinking about this hot model body, so I'm gonna go in the other room to pull on my dick. You just continue on with your work thinking about that fact."

Marinette paled, unsure how to respond. That was kind of how it went... just the thought of him behind her.  _Mmphf_ _._ She shuddered.

Did it feel warmer in here?

"You go back to bed Adrien." she said. "I'll uh— I'll be in the other room for a few minutes."

Adrien's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping slightly. "Okay." the word stumbled out of his mouth. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a cold shower now that I finished that up. Please leave a comment if you liked this or like this style of my writing in general. It is not just motivating but helps me know if I should just keep my crazy thoughts to myself or if you like reading where my mind goes.


End file.
